


Rough around the edges

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Tsukishima dealing with Tanaka, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second year Tsukishima worries quite a lot about the team, in which Tanaka is having his usual troubles getting accustomed to the new blood. (Yamaguchi is in the background having a wonderful time). After practice, while Tanaka tries to get Tsukishima in the mood for other stuff, the tall blocker tries to get his boyfriend to be nicer to the new first years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough around the edges

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to give Tanaka some love and have Tsukishima want to highlight Tanaka's good qualities. 
> 
> Also Yamaguchi teasing Tsukishima is always a thing I love to do~

When and how it became Kei’s job to become the mediator between their ace and their newly recruited first year members, he did not know. How and why he acquired the responsibility to talk to one or speak for the other, while keeping the atmosphere during the creation of the new team fluid, was still a mystery to him one month later. 

Tadashi tells him that it could be traced to Kei’s underlying wish to actually have a good flowing team that doesn’t lose. 

“And you don’t?” Kei asks, his water bottle held up to his chest, as he’d wanted to take a sip. Tadashi’s smile is too knowing and too nice, which Tadashi knows, as he bent over to stretch.

“How does the popular saying go… You just have a way with the dragon.” Near them, the first years copy Tadashi’s move. A few of them had witnessed Karasuno win Nationals, and they weren’t mum about admiring the four -then first years- who had played a huge part in the road to victory. Kei wasn’t keen on being admired, and the nicknames weren’t that fitting either. Of course there was their royal highness, The King of the Court, and his most beloved subject, The Strongest Decoy. Kei couldn’t fathom why he was bestowed with a name like ‘One Man Wall’, since he hadn’t made that many one-man blocks. 

One of the first years was here because of Tadashi. The kid, mediocre at everything else, only excelled at serving. Even there he missed twenty percent, so he followed Tadashi’s every move and motion, every little thing he did. As if copying even the minutest details would lead him to a perfect score. Leaving the rest as a minor nuisance, at least for Tadashi, Kei didn’t mind the nickname or the fame his friend got. And teasing the ‘Prince of the Floating Serve’ is truly enjoyable. 

Not that Tadashi had no ammunition to return the jabs. On Kei’s side, only his brother and Tadashi knew about his relationship with Tanaka. On Tanaka’s side, only Tanaka’s older sister and Nishinoya knew. Nishinoya had always been cool about it, and invited the three of them to several outings. During this, Nishinoya and Tadashi would bond, and also scout ahead. This enabled Tanaka and Kei to talk freely, and sometimes hold hands. 

“Tsukki, you should do warming up with your body, not with your mind.” Tadashi singsongs it as softly as possible, making sure the rest won’t hear them. Kei flashes him a warning look, then holds the water bottle to his cheeks to cool them off. He cannot help that simple, fuzzy thoughts create an embarrassing redness around his cheeks and his ears, sometimes also stretching out to his neck. He kicks Tadashi’s side for good measure, trying to stifle the laugh erupting from his freckled friend. Kei isn’t too mad, obviously. He can count himself lucky for even having a friend like Tadashi, who accepts him for he is, and who he wants to be with.

“Hey, you! Yes you in the freaking back! What kind of miniature stretching is that s’posed to be!? At least try to touch your toes, first year brat.” Tanaka enters the gymnasium in his usual brash and bold manner, eyes zooming in on the kids who scatter before him, trying as hard as they can to stretch their hands further along. Kei watches them, seeing more failure and stiff bodies than those who pull it off. Tadashi’s little protegé manages it, and earns a pat on his back for it. Tadashi raises his head, a dirty smirk across his face, and he nods Kei towards Tanaka, before he can reach their group and bother the first years. Kei sighs, but does his given duty. He cuts off the bull-like man trying to bulldoze over the kids like grass. Tanaka halters, his face softening for a mere second. 

“Tanaka-san, touch your toes.”

“Tsukishima, what the fuck?”

“To give an example? It’s easy for you, right? Being so flexible.” He adds a praising tone to the end, and while his back to the rest, shows Tanaka a knowing grin. The latter rolls his shoulders, then bows forward, laying his hands flat before his feet.

“Tch, I can do better than that.”

Kei steps aside to let the others see, and takes a minor pride seeing the impressed faces watching Tanaka. Standing upright again, they do not cower before him, and the audience prompts Tanaka to show off a little more. It might be due to the sheer amount of them, but Kei wonders if it has anything to do with Tanaka having troubles connecting with and liking the first years. Usually, he warms up quickly to people once he gets to know them even a bit better. For now, Kei’s job is done, and he walks over to their captain at the corner next to the storage room, talking with Yachi. 

“All warmed up, Ennoshita-san.”

“Ah, thank you so much Tsukishima. Could you and Yamaguchi show them how to set up the nets? I think I remember three of them not knowing and asking about it…” 

As he helps out, Kei reminds Ennoshita that out of the eight first years, only two have played volleyball before and know the ropes. A few of them started playing around the last year of their middle school, at a ‘going for fun’ basis. The rest has yet to learn. Ennoshita apologizes and hands Yachi the forms back. It had been a while since the Karasuno volleyball club had so many new members, and Ennoshita is slightly put out at the workload. He had assigned Kageyama, as vice-captain, and Kei, as another regular the first years look up to, to take charge of them. 

Of course Kageyama and Hinata were nowhere in sight. They were having long distance run races around the area as a warming up practice. Tadashi had no trouble helping Kei as best as he could, and Kei was actually glad to have someone who can be kind to people without intimidating them too much. 

He gave Tadashi a wave, and Tadashi shepherded the group of newbies over. The other two stayed with Tanaka. Kei gave the instructions and explained what went out first and where, which nets to take. His back turned to the gym for just a few moments, Tadashi started pulling at his sleeve.

“Uhm, Tsukki. I think your dragon is loose again.” 

Kei turned around in time to watch Tanaka harass the two able players. Mitobe and Kuramoto were about Tadashi’s height, and currently were being made to perform push ups. Alternating between the two, Tanaka put his foot down on their shoulders, pressing them down. Kei looks around the gymnasium. Ennoshita is getting Kageyama and Hinata while Nishinoya is showing Yachi a new technique. Kinoshita and Narita haven’t arrived yet from the clubroom. A hand patted his shoulder, and he gave Tadashi another withering look. 

It would be a long practice day. 

*~*~*

Training had ended a long time ago. After everyone had gone from sight, Tanaka and Kei had returned to the gymnasium. Pushing aside a loose fence and dropping their backs to the ground, they’d started making out as soon as they were sure no one else was around that part of the school. At one point, and as it is his custom, Tanaka pushes Kei against the wall, moves his mouth from the lips to the neck, and begins to play around there.

It enables Kei to talk about the things that trouble him. Leaned back and at ease, he enjoys the wet lips at they tease around his skin, leaving butterfly kisses all along the throat. When it needs to be done, Kei pushes his head upwards to grant Tanaka more skin to fawn over. 

They like to come here after hours and fool around, since they’re both horny teenagers who cannot go anywhere else to release some of the sexual tension created by secret flirts during the day. 

“We’re also going to that training camp again, during Golden week?” 

Tanaka hums in affirmation, then leaves Kei’s throat alone to speak. “Ah, wait, nah we’re not going to the same place. We’re too many this year. The old place won’t have us. But Yacchan is busy finding someplace roomier.” 

“Ah, that’s good.” Kei bites the side of his bottom lip when Tanaka brushes his nose along over his pulse as he exhales. A hand eases from beneath Kei’s head across the back of it. Tanaka doesn’t care if his hand is caught between the short blond hairs and the rough brick wall. He says that the scuffs give him street credibility and make him look tougher than he already is. 

“We should organize something with the first years too, Tanaka-san.” Instead of an answer or an inquiry, Kei receives a groan, and not the kind he’s used to hearing usually during their time together.

“Fuck it, Kei, how many times have I said it now?” Piercing eyes stare up at him, and Kei struggles to keep his knees from shaking. “Stop being so goddamn formal. I had my fingers up your ass-”

“Alright okay.” Using his blunt nails, Kei pushes Tanaka’s bald head back into the nook of his neck, hoping to hide his embarrassment. He doesn’t need to be reminded of that right now, not when he had actually hoped for repetition. Not as if he’d confess it to Tanaka. He wouldn’t live through it. Instead he returns to his main focus of their chat, however one-sided it is.

“At least try and get to know the new ones a bit better before you bark at them all the time… Ryuunosuke-san.” 

“Tch, drop the fucking suffix already.” 

Kei soothes him by nipping at the top of Tanaka’s ear. The latter pushes away the dark school jacket, to kiss further along the shoulder. It’s chilly tonight, but the things Tanaka does with his tongue heat Kei up so he doesn’t have to worry about it.

“I should ask Yachi-san if she could find a place that has an onsen, or at least one nearby,” Kei contemplates out loud. After the Miyagi play-offs, they had gone to one as well, a celebratory gift from the school for the efforts of the team. Nishinoya had been jumping around in excitement more than usual. Even on the bus. After asking about it, Kei and Tadashi received the legendary answer ‘A place where you can be naked and free, while you relax and forget all your worries; there’s no better way to bond and feel even more victorious, ne!’

It had also been the first time Kei had seen Tanaka completely naked. Tadashi had helped to remind him not to stare too much, or have his gaze fixed on certain places. Kei hadn’t felt as if he could be categorized as a pervert just for looking, but he could have been that night when he fantasized about it. On another occasion much to the same fashion (minus Tadashi’s presence, who apparently had his first beer tasting from Shimada in celebration of being such a good student), Kei had failed to look away in time, and Tanaka had caught him watching. Things were hazy and went off ridiculously, but Kei didn’t mind the outcome one bit. 

He’s pulled out of his memories, when ages later, Tanaka remembers to reply.

“Ah-uh.” He hardly listens, while his tongue glides up and down a small patch of the throat, lapping Kei’s own scent and taste. His other hand holds Kei’s hip against the wall, making sure he won’t show his eagerness too soon. As it is, Kei’s eyes close at the affection given to him, his hands hardly holding onto Tanaka’s arms, as to remain somewhat dignified by the not-neediness of the action. It all goes downhill when Tanaka’s lips suck at his flesh, and teeth tease away on it. Kei shoves at his shoulders, reminding him that hickeys were forbidden. They’ve gotten caught once, and while Kei had to remain cool as the Antarctic region, coming up with an explanation (no one had believed) in seconds, Tanaka had ran from the responsibility (and denied him hickey revenge). Plus, Kei had an issue here.

“It would be kind of you to think about this stuff too. Coming up with ideas and such. I meant it when I said you should try harder at practice- the first years are still scared of you.” 

“Kei, I’m trying to do something here.” Tanaka looks up, the faintest hint of irritation flashing over his handsome features. At all times, Kei is reminded of how good Tanaka looks. Tadashi once dragged him to a shrine to thank the gods. Not only because no girls had shown interest in Tanaka, but also because he was bisexual, and Kei actually had a chance to be with him. The shrine thing was silly and totally out of place, but it had meant a lot to Kei, for having Tadashi do stuff like that for him. 

“Earth station Miyagi to spaceman Tsukishima, would you please respond with a status report? Is your brain still working or did my incredible awesome job at your neck short-circuit all your synapses?” Tanaka grins, about to wave a hand in front of Kei’s face when he notices that Kei’s eyes flicker back to the here and now. 

“Incredible… awesome?” Kei snorts through his nose, ducks his head, then brings it out of headbutt-range by throwing his head back in a louder laugh. It’s kinda dangerous, being this close to Tanaka who is more than able to elicit all sorts of things from Kei. Especially in a place where Kei can be as loud as he needs to, whilst being between Tanaka and a building, neither budging and effectively turning him on. Still he cannot help but laugh, as heartily as he feels like. Instead of direct punishment, either a bruise on his hips, a punch to his guts, or a hickey, Tanaka watches him, an easy smile on his face. This unsettles Kei, who stops his mirth from escaping.

“What?” He cannot hold the giggle down, nor how his shoulders still twitch.

“Nothing.” Tanaka snorts. “Just like to watch you laugh. Having a good time?”

The sincerity of it proves too much for Kei, who looks down through the little space between them. His feet are planted firmly to the ground, a bit behind where Tanaka is standing, to make him able to reach him properly, and in all the ways he wants to. This would turn self-destructive for Kei, but he’d rather live through it than not having any of it. He nods his head once in regards to Tanaka’s question, who then tries again to continue his ‘incredible awesome’ work. Kei doesn’t let him for long.

“Would it kill you to listen to me when I’m serious? The first years-”

“Kei, what the hell do you care if one brat, or in this case a dozen of them, like me or not?” Tanaka doesn’t rise up from his hunched knees, but he does straighten up his neck a bit to look at Kei, hands still on him. His voice rises though, and it makes Kei deny everything, and say something stupid.

“For the team.”

It’s Tanaka’s turn to erupt in laughter, which is way more his area of expertise on a day-to-day basis. Kei likes to take credit at times for making Tanaka’s face split in a wide, happy grin, but it’s mostly just his good nature and loud disposition. In this case, it also means that Tanaka doesn’t believe him one bit. Not that Kei had really tried with that comment to be believed. 

“I meant,” Kei tries to interrupt the laughter, but Tanaka’s eyes are mere slits when he looks up, his cheeks pushing his eyes so much that he has a hard time looking at Kei. “That I thought you loved the team.”

It makes Tanaka halt his motions, his arms covering his chest and stomach, trying to keep the shaking down to a minimum. Blinking, Tanaka looks at him, as if he has troubles understanding if Kei is for real or not. Something passes between them, something that goes unsaid, and Kei has no clue as to what ‘it’ is. Tanaka’s regard of him is serious, clear, soul-searching. A little cheeky grin that makes him look even more handsome. Tanaka always had something to say, but now he decides against it, while his face depicts an obvious notion of understanding. One Kei isn’t anywhere close to get.. It makes Kei feel uneasy, as if there’s something higher and more important than their club, something that he misses and cannot pinpoint. Kei may be clever in many departments, and yet here he seems to miss something simple. Tanaka doesn’t inform him of it. The long look makes him conscious of his body length, how his shoulder blades scrunch his shirt against the wall behind him, as Kei tries to make himself smaller before he looks away and speaks.

“Well,” he tries to cover up the awkward silence of not understanding Tanaka’s short scrutiny. “We need to build it up again, after the senpai left. Mitobe and Kuramoto aren’t half bad, they take directions quickly and show great potential for getting better.” For once, Kei wonders if Tanaka might be afraid that someone might take his place. As if the story of the Small Giant repeats itself, and have Hinata to take center stage as a left-wing spiker. It would fit too, as the two first years are tall enough to defend the net. Voicing this would be awkward though, and Kei would actually boycott if Ukai would take Tanaka off the regular list. Kei had grown 3 centimeters since joining the team, and he was, after all, notoriously called a One Man Wall.

“Ya know, I’d never thought you’d give so much shit about this team. I mean, I _knew_ you don’t wanna lose, none of us do. But to actually stop me from feeling you up and making you horny to talk about Ahobe and Kusomoto.” The nicknames made Kei roll his eyes. Adding _aho_ He at least tries to make an effort to train the new blood.” Kei switches it back to his original point, making Tanaka roll his eyes at Kei’s adamant efforts. “Not just because someone looks up to him. Because he cares for the team, like you said.”

“Jesus alright, I’ll try and be nicer to them, happy now? Will you allow me to continue or are you headstrong on cawing your team bonding ideas until I grow limp?” Tanaka huffs a laugh. Kei’s eyes drop down, and sees the slightest of bulges for the first time. He blinks, then pulls Tanaka back in by the shoulder, keeping it business-like. He knows how much Tanaka digs it when he plays it cool, specially when he pushes his glasses up on his nose before he talks. 

“You may continue.”

“ _Fucking finally_ ,” Tanaka exclaims to the heavens, ready to attack the other side of Kei’s throat, before the latter stops him. Tanaka waits, expectant, as if he’s anticipates the request before Kei could even think of it himself. When Kei fails to say it, he watches a happy face soothe into an understanding one. Tanaka kisses below Kei’s jaw, his tongue slipping out to drive Kei crazy at the flick of the tip. Eyes up, Kei mumbles his want in the tiniest words, without being even a tad vague.

“You can also do the thing with your fingers again.” 

“God, you can read my mind.” Tanaka grins into his skin, then his fingers fumble with Kei’s trousers. Kei hitches a breath when the fingers that touch his skin are cold. Tanaka apologizes, but not without adding a comment to it. 

“Must come because you’re so damn cold and unresponsive to my ministrations. Of course my hands turn cold!” He laughs when Kei gives him a look, then blows warm breath into his palms and on top of his fingertips, before locking eyes with Kei as he slides his hands behind Kei, and over his ass. The hands grab on, push Kei forwards, the sinful mouth returning, at last without interventions planned, to Kei’s jaw. “And by all means, Kei, be as loud as you want. No one but me is going to hear you out here.”

There was a time Kei would be embarrassed about it, push Tanaka away, playing hard to get. In time, the total package of honesty, requesting if things are alright, the fingers, the lips, the words… it all made Kei’s knees become weak under the devotional care and love sent to his direction. Tanaka stops for a second, to remove his top layers of clothing. It’s his way to indicate he’s battle-ready, and that the whole thing heats him up as well. He opens the buttons on Kei’s shirt, too, pushes the fabric aside and bows low to kiss Kei’s chest. Kei lets his hands touch the back of Tanaka’s head, closing his eyes when warm hands return to his rear. Lips close around his nipple, and Kei follows the earlier said request; he doesn’t bite on his bottom lip like he used to. Instead, he breathes out a moan, letting Tanaka know he’s doing things right. 

Letting one hand drop low, Kei fishes a small bottle of lubrication out of Tanaka’s trouser pocket, and pushes it into the busy hands behind him. Tanaka’s mouth switches to the other nipple, licking it, while blindly removing the cap of the bottle and spreading the cold fluid on his fingers, bringing them to Kei’s entrance. Widening his stance, Kei lets his head drop on top of Tanaka’s, holding still while Tanaka opens him up and readies him gently. It’s easy to yield to someone who isn’t rough, who shows love and respect, who’s so gentle in his care. Tanaka mouths all sorts of questions and compliments on Kei’s throat while he spreads his ass open, letting his fingers slide in faster as the ease increases. 

Kei’s legs cannot stand on their own, and as his pants drop, he holds tighter on Tanaka, as he’s being lifted up against the wall. His bare legs fold around Tanaka’s waist, and he keeps his eyes closed as he waits for Tanaka to prepare himself as well. He listens to the heavy breathing at his ear, the warm cheek pressing against his own face, and holds onto to the man supporting him with all his might. He’s in safe hands, and lets out a loud moan when Tanaka enters him. It’s easy going and slow in the beginning, but soon, Tanaka’s hands are below Kei’s knees, and he spreads him open wide. 

There’s something way too pornographic in the way Tanaka holds his legs apart, and rams into him with slow and deliberate care, how his hips snap forward, the tight abs folding above. The way that Tanaka’s head looks down, and then only, through the eyelashes who are invisible to Kei, looks up at him, eyes hungry and wanting, basically asking ‘you like that?’

In answer to the unsaid questions, Kei moans, swiping one hand across Tanaka’s face in an attempt to make him stop looking at Kei like that. It doesn’t work though; the hand misses half, and Kei’s long fingers brush softly over Tanaka’s left eyelid, and he starts to caress the side of his head instead. Losing it, Kei lets his jaw slacken, and he doesn’t care how each and every sound he makes leaves through it. He’s so far gone that he closes his eyes, seeing white behind the lids.

“Ryuu,” He breathes out, wanting to share how much he loves it, how good Tanaka makes him feel. He says his name again, strangled, as if not only his ass but also his windpipe is clenching down through the sensations. 

Tanaka leans in, his head knocking Kei’s chin up. The buzz cut is three days old, and tickles Kei ever so lightly under his chin. He knows that it's Tanaka’s lustful instinct to bite him, to mark him. Whenever they do it, whenever they get to this point, Kei always knows he’d let him, too, without a complaint coming forth. But Tanaka holds himself back, and Kei’s fingers curl up tighter in his warm and sweaty neck because of it. 

“God you’re so fucking beautiful.” Tanaka instead whispers through groans, holding Kei’s knees up higher. “So goddamn perfect and good-looking. I can’t get enough of you…” Tanaka snaps his hips forward harder, making their skins slap, the sound more erotic and dirtier-sounding because of the sweat they’re working up. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Kei. I’ll have ya ass clench around me-” 

Kei slides down the wall, not because Tanaka’s arms weaken, but because Tanaka wants him eye to eye, to have Kei bent double and be able to look at him properly. His shirt slides up and gets caught between the middle of his spine and the granite wall, but he doesn’t care. He couldn’t, not when Tanaka’s intense eyes are glaring directly into his. As if he’d devour him in a second. Tanaka grits his teeth, his lips snarling like an animal, reminding Kei how wild he is, how easy it is for him to break him apart. 

Tanaka leans up to Kei’s ear, to have Kei say the things he likes to hear at last. Kei stops him, hand on his forehead, not needing him to demand it out loud. All he wants to do is make Tanaka happy, make him pound him thoroughly, to show Tanaka how much he wants him. Reaching Tanaka’s ear first, the words start to flow out, no constraint left to keep them inside.

“I love how you fuck me. Fuck, I love your cock, Ryuu, how big it is.”

“Ah yeah.” Tanaka moans out, shuffling his feet closer, closing the distance it takes to get inside.

“How good it feels inside, god it feels so good, shit.” He cannot make normal sentences anymore. Kei wants to say it all at once, to dirty talk the way he knows Tanaka likes. There’s less inhibition now, and he continues after Tanaka moans another ‘Keep going babe’ into his ear. Their heads are next to each other, their communication a haze of hot lips on hot ears and filthy talk flowing out and in. One arm looped around Tanaka’s neck, the other touches the chest, right above the heart. 

“So damn- fucking- good.” Each word is punctuated with a moan when Tanaka rams him against the wall, his dick going in hilt-deep. Kei can hardly speak, and his mouth cannot muster anything but moans, the depth of it longer the closer he gets.

“Fuck Kei, you feel so good. So hot and tight.” Tanaka brings him back to speaking-level, and he continues after the small interlude. If a guy like Tanaka does anything in his might to make you lose your mind, it’s only a small courtesy to forget manners, shut off your brain, and give him everything he wants in return. Kei licks his lips, and as Tanaka rams himself inside hilt-deep, he let’s his mouth run wild.

“Your cock’s so good, Ryuu, fuck!” He whimpers at last, eyes clenching shut when Tanaka’s angle brings the tip right to Kei’s most sensitive spot, and he cries out. “Ah, hah, I want to suck you off, Ryuu, I want to h-have you in my mouth.” He bites his lips because at times, he still feels awkward saying stuff like that, but then Kei remembers that Tanaka likes him loud, and opens his mouth right away. Tanaka’s own sounds become higher pitched the more dirty talk he hears, something he’s never been ashamed off.

“Shit, I can’t-” Tanaka whimpers, too, when Kei’s blunt nails scratch from above the shoulder blades to below, blind with lust. Tanaka lifts him off the wall, stumbles against it himself, then slides down the wall to sit, spreading his legs to make Kei sitting comfortably, while the hard cock impales his lover. 

Kei doesn’t have to do anything for which he thanks “Christ! Fuck-” because he wouldn’t be able to. He cannot move, and is barely able to hold on like before and let Tanaka finish them off. He quivers when he comes, glad he doesn’t have to stand. His legs would have given out. Tanaka kisses his lips, pulls the top lip, then comes hard, quickly hiding his face in Kei’s neck. 

They take a breath before looking at each other, or when Tanaka makes Kei look at him. Kei’s still half gone, mouth open, barely notices how his half-hard cock lies on Tanaka’s stomach, leaking the rest of his orgasm out on the already wet torso. Tanaka holds his head and kisses him, “You look so gorgeous,” placing his mouth all over Kei’s face save for the eyelids he cannot reach because of the glasses. “So goddamn gorgeous, I’m fucking thrilled to have you.” 

Butterfly kisses reach Kei’s jaw and chin, by which time he comes to himself again, ass throbbing while Tanaka is still in him. He’s being lifted, Tanaka’s hands making sure his bare ass doesn’t touch the ground, while Tanaka, trousers around his ankles, doesn’t even care. He smiles brightly, kissing Kei’s mouth one last time. 

“Thanks, for loving me. Man, I’m really happy!”

Kei’s head thumps forward, the tiniest of headbutts hitting Tanaka. He doesn’t apologise, knows how his lover can handle that little bit of pain. Kei huffs a smile, keeps to himself that he’s the one who should be thankful. Then he feels the warm laugh rumbling across his closed mouth.

“You said that out loud.”

Kei wants to hit him, but his arms don’t move, and he couldn’t flap his hands at Tanaka’s arms anyway. Instead he feels bad, trying at least to touch the hips and apologize for the thing he didn’t do. A small headbutt hits him, just as hard as the one before.

“Nah, don’t bother. Next time, I’m gonna stop mid-fuck, make you kneel, and fuck right into your mouth, mhn. Deal?” 

Opening his eyes, Kei feels unable, post-coital embarrassment slowly returning to his conscious mind, to deny Tanaka anything, even as it is so forwardly said. It’s hard when the smile he gets is so big and so wide and inviting; so happy. Tanaka is already looking forward to when they can be alone again. Kei cannot say no to someone like this.

“Promise.” 

Lying on top Tanaka who has slid off the wall completely, knowing how much he craves that sort of closeness although they’re both dirty, Kei lines them up perfectly to make out, long and smooth. Sometime, Tanaka puts his jacket over Kei’s lower backside, and hugs him close. “I’m gonna take you from behind next.” He purrs into Kei’s ear, fingers loosely tracing over Kei’s side, who starts to smile. 

*~*~* 

The first practice match of the year would be against Datekougyou. Futakuchi had no wish to form an alliance with Karasuno to have these practice rounds with more teams in the neighbourhood, so Ennoshita simply let it drift that they could take bets on at least one match, if Datekou wouldn’t be ‘afraid to lose anyway’. The ruse worked, and during the two weeks leading up to it, Kei’s plans to bring a good team up to that match brighten up bit by bit. Before that, the sports clubs were all required to function during the sports day, to hold activities and ‘viewer’ matches. The volleyball club, both male and female, were part of this. 

Kei was glad to be assigned leading a group of people around and explaining the sport in easy ways to them. Tadashi was playing instead of him in the short practice matches, where Ennoshita tried out new things for their match against Datekou. As he led the group of onlookers into the gym (and warned them in a dry voice to watch out for random balls flying their way), Tanaka was yelling ‘Left!’, and got ready for the approach. 

Each and every move in his play might look, to the stranger’s eye, irresponsible and wild, Tanaka’s spike approach and the attack itself was accompanied by loud, aggressive yelling. Out of all the members, the old and the new, his mere presence was at all times having an aura that said ‘Oomph’. 

Unable to reprimand the viewers, hunching back in fright and concern, Kei focused on giving expert commentary and explain the moves and importance of them. Even as they dropped less-than-nice comments about Tanaka (who drops down yelling ‘Hell yes!’ as he scores) all he did was sigh. He tries to let his protective streak lay low. It was one thing for team intern atmosphere to remain good. Kei didn’t care about the people who didn’t know Tanaka to begin with. It’s better to say nothing than to say too much, and Kei keeps silent as Tanaka bows into the huddle, his arm spread around Kuramoto and Hinata. 

Kuramoto grins back, in Tanaka’s good book after assists and even a toss went quite well to their strong left side. The first years still remaining in the team had gotten to know that behind the brash front was a sensible and caring guy, whose high concentration and pinpointed attacks led to an all-admiring relationship between the new members. He was more than a bald head and an eagerness to show off his arms and well-trained torso. Some of his more tender side, Kei suspects, was better left to be known to as few people as possible. 

He ushers the small group out to learn some techniques from Tadashi’s protegé, Miyase, and Narita, while Kageyama shows off how serves work. As he makes sure the last one is out, Kei looks back to where the huddle breaks apart to go back into formation, and catches Tanaka’s twinkling eyes looking at him. The wink goes next to unnoticed by everyone but Kei, who scrambles out of the door with a reddening face, saying ‘Right’ in the corner of his mouth. 

He promises himself right then and there that he’ll give Tanaka some weak knees later, sucking him off and all that.

**Author's Note:**

> My beta Hannah and I had a tough situation during a certain paragraph, but I really want to make sure everyone understands what happens ww It's when Tanaka gives Tsukishima this 'look' when he doesn't understand Tanaka's underlying meaning (when Tsukishima says 'I thought you loved the team'.
> 
> What happens here is that Tanaka doesn't say outright 'yeah but come on I love you more, obviously', but then sees that Tsukishima doesn't understand that simple fact. He's also kinda afraid to say it in this situation, specially if it isn't that obvious to Tsukishima (yet).


End file.
